


Congradulations!

by Shimura_Rei (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Shimura_Rei
Summary: Congradulations!
Relationships: The Father - Relationship, The Holy Spirit - Relationship, The Son - Relationship, and - Relationship





	Congradulations!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stresic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stresic/gifts).

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1r1gNzxhY0Ul72ByPm9w202W-piXW3bTJXJ6SYT9DONI/edit?usp=sharing>


End file.
